It is known in the prior art to provide a device configured to engage about a portion of a fishing hook in order to secure an accessory to the hook to produce a fishing lure of desirable character.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,658 teaches fitting of a metallic bead on the shank of a single-point fishing hook in combination with an artificial fly body in order to form a fly fishing lure. The manner in which the bead is fitted on the hook is not compatible with treble-style hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,508 teaches a plastic bead sonically bonded to a treble hook at the juncture between the shank of the treble hook and the three hooks bending outward therefrom. The bead carries a skirt, tail or other dressing on the hook. The bonding process requires vibration of the hook and melting of the bead, thus being unsuitable for end-user installation of the dressing, and renders the bead and dressing a permanent installation that is not optionally removable and replaceable by the end-user.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in an accessory attachment solution for a treble-style fishing hook.
Other patents concerning attachments for treble-style fishing hooks for various purposes are outlined as follows. However, each differs notably in structure and use from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 890,549 teaches use of a feather type dressing together with a ball-shaped hook guard that protects the three hook points of a treble hook from fouling, but subsequently collapses when the lure is struck to expose the hook points. The guard and dressing are separately attached to the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,541 teaches another weed guard that overlies the hook points of a treble-hook to prevent fouling, but gives way in the event of a fish bite in order to maintain the hooking effectiveness of the overall assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,620 teaches a skirt that protects the hook points of a treble hook from fouling while doubling as an effective lure. Each hook point is sandwiched between a pair of fins that are cut to form integral streamer tails, but a pliant material is used to maintain the effectiveness of the hook points when the lure is struck by a fish.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,204,185, 2,616,209, 5,123,199 disclose hook guards that fully or substantially enclose the hook points of treble-style hooks when the hook is being stored prior to use.